database_of_superhuman_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Illyana Rasputina
' Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina', also known as Magik, is a Russian woman who received her powers from genetic mutation and her practice of sorcery. She is a leader of the New Mutants and a member of the X-Men in Marvel Comics. Superhuman Powers Stepping Discs: Illyana has the ability to mentally control stepping discs, which allow herselfand others to teleport across interstellar distances or through time. The discs are part of a dimension known as Limbo. However, when Illyana mentally calls for a stepping disc, she must use Limbo as a midway point before she can teleport to an alternate location. It is not known if she was genetically predetermined to travel through Limbo or if she did so because, having been spirited there as a child, it was the alternate dimension she was instinctively aware of. Illyana has succeeded in teleporting herself across continents, to other planets, and even to other galaxies. Unlike most other teleporters, Illyana can teleport through time as well as space. She has teleported moments, days, and centuries into the past and future. Especially early on, she had difficulty modulating this ability and would often inadvertently travel through time and space when intending to teleport only through space. She was told by Doctor Strange that she had potential for great fields of manipulating time on a wider scale. Sorcery: Illyana is the Sorceress Supreme of Limbo. The extent of her powers there are all-powerful and powerful demons of Limbo do not dare challenge her. She had access to Belasco's store of mystical knowledge. Illyana's sorcery is a unique mix of black magic that she learned from Belasco and white magic that she was taught from an alternate reality Storm. On one occasion, Illyana was shown to have easily inhibited the powers of the Enchantress while in Limbo despite the Enchantress being a powerful sorceress in her own right. Illyana is capable of casting binding spells, energy blasts, scrying, projecting an astral form, and other talents. While on Earth, she was formerly limited to astral projection, a mystical sense allowing her to sense mystical presences, simple spells, and summoning her Soulsword. Since her tutelage under Doctor Strange, Illyana has shown better control and has demonstrated more powerful spells on Earth, such as when she used magic to summon a giant, demonic hydra to fight for her. She also used a spell she'd memorized from the Scrolls of Agamotto. The spell was an energy manipulation spell, and she used it to manipulate the energy the advanced Sentinels were wielding, causing them to destroy each other by redirecting the energy. As Illyana is the Sorceress Supreme of Limbo, she can shape and transform the matter within the dimension with her emotions and thoughts. The more that Illyana uses her magical powers on any occasion, the more mystical armor appears on her body. The nature and originof this armor is not yet known. Along with the armor, Illyana's appearance becomes more demonic-like, including horns, hooves, and/or a tail. The mystical armor is a natural power of whoever rules in Limbo. Psychic Shields: She has impenetrable psychic shields that are most likely a result of the time she spent in Limbo and the effects of her partially demonic soul. As such, even powerful telepaths like Charles Xavier and Emma Frost cannot mentally read Illyana's thoughts or sense her psionically. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Genetic Mutation Category:Teleportation Category:Magic Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Astral Projection Category:Transformation Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Chronokinesis Category:Magicians